


All of this can be yours

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Azkaban, temptations waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of this can be yours

From the first dream Sirius awoke with a cold sweat, his heart beating too fast and the words repeating in his head, "all of this, all of this can be yours, all of this, all of this can be yours…" Remus naked against the door clothes ripped from his body on his knees eyes closed from pleasure looking at him with a challenge with need with wanting him behind before above between below. Remus under his hands, to be touched and licked and fucked if only…

Sirius was loyal, he would never betray James, would never side with his family with Voldemort, would never want anything so much he would be tempted. Would never betray James. Even if Remus had given in to the promises whispering he didn't have to be ashamed of himself anymore, he could be anything he wanted, have anything he wanted. Sirius was loyal.

In the second dream Sirius saw a dust-filled class-room in Hogwarts, only half lit through the open windows high up on the walls. Sirius knew this was in the dungeons, Slytherin stronghold, and he didn't want to see what would come next but he couldn't not. A black-clad form kneeling on all fours, grunting and moaning through oily black hair, and Remus Lupin behind him, shirt open to show his chest with sweat and muscles and veins and scars, hands moulding the hips in front of him, controlling the movement, eyes on Sirius saying "All of this, all of this can be yours'. Remus moving with casual elegance even as he shagged the man in front of him to the ground, Remus biting the neck in front of him as he looked at Sirius, "…can be yours". Remus howling as he came, control lost for only a moment which no one else was allowed to see. Remus looking at Sirius.

Sirius started to avoid going to meetings if he didn't have to, stopped looking Dumbledore in the eye and talking to friends from school. He didn't want to spend time with Prongs and Wormtail and Moony, and started to get drunk on his own only to end up outside James's house in the middle of the night just to watch. He didn't talk to Remus. He went on missions that were likely to get him killed. He went to Muggle clubs full of people painted to look as desperate as him, and pulled women so he didn't have to go home. He didn't speak to any of them afterwards. He didn't speak to Remus.

The third dream was dark, with no light except the faint glow on Remus's skin, and he could smell desire and chocolate, desire always as chocolate, and red wine and the beat of the drum and wild forest and Remus surrounding him. And a touch of a hand on his back, shaping his shoulder blades with fingers and then on his stomach, smooth, steady circles that made his blood hum. Taste in the air before Remus's mouth was on his, licking, biting, sucking on his lower lip and teasing the inside of Sirius's mouth with his tongue before plunging in so deep that Sirius's eyes rolled in his head. A grip so tight he couldn't breathe, and couldn't want to, and realised he was the one gripping Remus. Hot slick hands on his skin, rubbing his hipbones and thighs until he started shaking, and his hands on Remus, and his voice moaning "all of this, all of this can be yours, all of this, all of this can be yours, all of this, all of this can be yours, just give me what I want, just give me what I want…"  
When Sirius told James they should change the secret keeper he didn't say it was because he couldn't be trusted, but because Peter was less likely to be suspected. Peter would not be tempted by anyone but James, there was nothing Voldemort could offer that Peter would want, Peter already had everything he could want in his friendship with James and the others. Peter knew nothing of dark dreams or sweaty nights filled with dread and longing. Peter would not be tempted.  



End file.
